Battles of the Charmed Ones
by Highlander-Xwo-Slayer
Summary: Summery: The War of the Realms have began. This is the Charmed ones story. Cole and the Charmed Ones team up to fight the Dark Demons.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The War of the Realms………..The Battles of the Charmed Ones.

By: Highlander_XWO_Slayer

Summery: The War of the Realms have began. This is the Charmed ones story.

Rating: PG to PG 13

Timeline: Current Season of Charmed. AU. Begins same time as the story, The Time of Prophecy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I just own the idea for the War of the Realms.

Feedback: please R/R

Distribution: Go ahead but please give credit to me when you do.

Chapter 1.………….

San Francisco, California………..Halliwell Manor……….. 12/15/02.…

Paige is in the kitchen doing the dishes when she reaches over and turns the radio on. She then started to wash a fine china plate. When the news came on and started to talk about the loss of St. Louis, Paige is so shocked by what she hears, that she drops the plate and when it hit the floor, it shattered.

Piper was just walking into the kitchen when the plate hit the floor and shattered. She looked down at the floor and then was about to say something to Paige. But Paige turned towards her and Piper can see that there was tears in her eyes.

When Paige turned around she saw that Piper was in the room. When she saw that Piper was looking at her strangely she just pointed at the radio. When Piper heard the radio, she turned and ran into the living room. Paige was right behind her. 

Living room…….

Piper went over to the television and turned it on, to see if what the news was saying. It had the same news , except with pictures. Piper turned to Paige and then they both were crying on each others shoulders.

Phoebe's Office……… 

Phoebe was sitting in her trying to write her next column, when Cole Turner walked in. She looked at him and asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Cole looked at his ex-wife and asked her, "Haven't you heard?"

Phoebe looked up at her ex-husband in shock. She then asked, "What did you do now?"

Cole shook his head and then said, "I didn't do anything. Some demon attacked and destroyed the city of St. Louis."

Phoebe looked at him and asked, "What do you mean by destroyed? And what kind of demon was it?"

Cole shook his head again and then sat on the edge of her desk. He then answered, "Destroyed as in, no longer there. It is only a lake now. And No one in the under world knows what type of demon did it. But it had to be one of the dark demons."

The Elder's realm…………

Leo paced back and forth in front of the Elders. He then stopped and asked, for the tenth time, "What do you mean that the Charmed Ones, can do nothing about what happened in St. Louis?"

One of the elders said, "What happened there is not something they can deal with. And the demon that did it is to strong for them. Only the Hero, The Mage, and the Sorceress, have the power to defeat that demon."

Another of the Elders then said, "The Charmed Ones have their own fights to worry about soon. Things are coming and the World will never be the same again."

One of the female elders said, "The Dark One's power grows every minute. His army is growing. The Generals are spreading their evil over the many worlds. One of the Generals is even making his way to San Francisco."

Leo nodded then stopped and listened for a minute then said, "I have to go. My Wife is calling."

Right before Leo orbed away the lead Elder said, "Beware, in two days time, this place will no longer be available to you. For the next few years we will no longer be able to help you for anything. So I am sorry but this is farewell." With that said all of the Elders faded from view and Leo appeared in the Halliwell Manor.

San Francisco……… Halliwell Manor………12/16/02

Leo sat in the in the living room thinking about what he was told yesterday. First the loss of St. Louis, then finding out that he would no longer be able to talk to the Elders. He shook his head. Then almost an hour ago he found out that one of his charges was killed when the building that she worked in, in London, exploded earlier that day. 

He was not sure what had happened but he knew that she worked with a group called the Watchers Council. It hurt him when she had died and even hurt him harder, when he knew that she died in agony. He had some clues as to what she was working on but that is it. He knew that things were getting bad al over. He even has talked to a couple of other white lighters and heard from them that they had gotten the same warning from the Elders also.

They also said that they have lost charges in different parts of the world. And that something was going on, That some mysterious group of robed figures were searching for and even killing young girls. One rumor, that Leo had heard, was That these girls were potential slayers. All Leo knew was that He knew the Slayer and that nothing had happened to her. Plus Leo just has a feeling that something really bad was going to happen and sometime soon. Sometime in the next few years. He feared for both his wife and her sisters, and their unborn child.

He shook his head and then decided to go find his wife to talk to her.

TBC………. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.……..

San Francisco, CA……… Halliwell Manor………..12/17/02

Paige was sitting in the living room when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and walked over to the door. When she got there she opened the door and looked out. But there was nobody there. Before she shut the door she looked down and saw a rolled up scroll. So she reached down and picked it up. She then went back into the manor and shut the door.

Phoebe walked down the stairs and saw Paige holding a scroll. She then asked, "What is that, Paige?"

Paige looked up from the scroll and saw Phoebe standing at the bottom of the stairs. She then said, "I don't know. But it was on the porch. I think someone left it for us." She thought a moment then said, "Leo, get out here."

After a moment Leo orbed in. He then looked between Phoebe, and Paige. He then asked, "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

Paige handed Leo the scroll and said, "There is nothing wrong. But I did find this on the front porch. But I can't read it."

Leo glanced at Paige before turning his attention to the scroll. He then read it out loud.

When the time comes that the child of the Witch and the Whitelighter is born, the child then will be replaced with her older self. She will be trained to fight by the ensouled vampire, and trained in the use of magic by the Charmed Ones. The power that she holds will be unique, and she will be more powerful then the Charmed Ones.

Leo looked at the scroll then looked up at Paige, and Phoebe. He then said, "If this is correct then that means."

Paige said, "That my niece is going to be special. And that for some reason she gets changed with her older self."

Leo nodded then said, "We can't let Piper see this scroll. If it is meant to happen, she may try to stop it."

Both Paige and Phoebe nodded.

San Francisco, California……… Cole Turner's Apartment………12/18/02.……

Cole is pacing around his apartment when a demon appears in a puff of smoke. The demon looked at Cole and then said, "Turner, my sources in the underworld have found out that information that you wanted."

Cole looked at the Demon and asked, "Well, what kind of demon was it?"

The demon shook his head. He then said, "What is it worth to you?"

Cole held his hand up and a energy ball appeared. He then said, "Its worth your life."

The demon quickly said, "You were right, it was a Dark Demon. It was Bal-ragtrocke. Apparently he is some kind of big wig with something called the Dark One."

Cole looked sharply at the demon and asked, "Did you just say, the Dark One?"

The demon looked confused. He then said, "Yes I did. What of it? He couldn't be any worse then the source was."

Cole shook his head and then all of a sudden threw a energy ball at the demon, who then was vanquished. Cole then said, out loud, to himself, "The Dark One, is the worst of the worst. Only the someone with a lot of power can stand up to him. Bad things are coming. And now is the time for everybody to pick the side they are on."

Cole shook his head and then disappeared in a puff of flame.

TBC……………….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.…………….

San Francisco………(Alternate Universe)……. 

Kat was sitting in her room at the manor when she heard a voice say her name. She looked around to try to find who spoke. But didn't find them. So she went back to her homework.

What Kat did not know is that there was a ghost standing in the room. The ghost shook its head. It then said, more loudly, "Katherine Patricia Halliwell Wyatt, I know you can hear me."

Kat jumped out of her chair when she heard the voice. She then spun and saw a ghost of a woman. Kat then asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The ghost shook her head and said, "My name is Prue, and I am just here to check up on you and see if you are ready for what you are to do."

Kat's eyes got big. She then said, "Aunt Prue, mom has told me about you. And yes I am ready. I have read the prophecy."

Prue's ghost nodded.

San Francisco…………(Mattverse)……… Halliwell Manor…………12/27/02

Piper is puttering around the house since everyone else is gone at the time. She picks up one of Paige's jackets off of the couch and walks over the downstairs closet to put it away. When she opened the closet up she placed the jacket in it. Before she closed she noticed something on the shelf. So she reached up and grabbed it. She then took it and walked back to the couch to sit down.

Piper looked at the paper scroll. After a moment she did a double take and read it again. She then said, "I won't let this happen. I don't care if it is meant to happen, the Elders are not screwing with my child."

Just then a figure popped out of nowhere. He then said, "That is not from the Elders, it is from the Powers that Be. And you can not stop it. It will happen. No matter what."

Prue turned and looked at the weirdly dressed man. She then asked, "Who are the Powers that Be? Aren't they the Elders? And who are you? Are you a Whitelighter?"

Whistler chuckled and said, "The PTB, are the Elders bosses. So they are not the same. And the name is Whistler. I work for the PTB, and I am not a Whitelighter."

Piper let this work in her head, before asking, "If you work for this PTB, and not a Whitelighter. Then what are you?"

Whistler stepped to the side and held his hands up and said, "Now when I tell you what I am please don't blow me up." He waited until Piper nodded and then he said, "I am a demon. Well a Volarotinkarocke demon, to be more correct."

Piper stood up and said, "A good demon. In my experience, all demons are evil."

Whistler again held his hands up and said, "Yes I am a good demon. I help the good guys. You can ask your friends, Matt and Buffy. I have helped them before." He stopped and then after a moment he said, "Well babe, I must be going, I am being called on another errand. Remember when the baby is born the switch must happen. Bye." Whistler then turned and started to walk away. He then disappeared. 

Later………….Halliwell Manor……….

Paige, Phoebe, and Leo are sitting around the dining room table. They were waiting for Piper to come back down stairs.

Paige noticed that as Piper walked into the dining room she was holding a rolled piece of paper. Piper threw the paper onto the table and said, "How long did you guys know about this?"

Leo picked up the paper and then said, "For about a week. Paige found it on the front porch. I am sorry for not telling you. "

They then talked for a while.

Next Day…………… Cole's Apartment…………12/28/02.…….

Cole was sitting in his apartment reading the newspaper. The Headline read, 'Four human bodies found at the San Francisco docks. Culprit unknown.' It said that the bodies were torn apart and that the livers, and the hearts were missing.

Cole shook his head. He then quickly rose to his feet when the elevator doors, to his apartment, flew open. Out of the elevator, walked a large demonic female. Cole took one look at her and knew that she was a Dark Demon. He then asked, "What the hell do you think you are doing in my home?"

The demon looked at this Fellion Demon. She then said, "The name is Chelyntera, and I have heard that you are one of the most powerful Fellion Demons here in this city. And I was told to recruit you to our side."

Cole looked at her, and grimaced when she called him a Fellion Demon. He knew that is what the Dark Demons, called the demon in and around San Francisco, well just like he and the others called her type of Demon a Dark Demon.

He then asked, "Who told you to try, to recruit me? And what is your side?"

She stepped closer to him and ran her clawed fingers on his cheek. She then said, "Why, my boss is The Dark One. And our side is Evil of course."

Cole reached up and pushed her hand away. He then said, "Get out now."

She dropped her smiled and then snarled. She then said, "Fine but beware, soon this City and then the world will belong to the Dark One. The War has started." She then turned and stormed back into the elevator. 

Cole shook his head and said, "B***h."

TBC………………………Darkness is Coming………..


	4. 4 Beginning of the Year of Darkness

Chapter 4.……… Beginning of the Year of Darkness…………

San Francisco, CA……………..12/29/02.………. Cole's Apartment………..

Cole is standing at the head of a conference table. He is looking around at the other underworld demons also sitting there. He clears his throat and then begins to speak. "Okay. All of us underworld demons have a choice to make."

One of the demons leaned forward and then asked, "What choice is that?"

Cole looked at that demon and answered, "The choice to whether to side with the Dark One and his Dark Demons. Or side with the Charmed Ones to defeat the Dark One."

Another of the demons then said, "Even know it repulses me very much, I say that we side with the Charmed Ones. I know that we all hate those f**king Dark demons. Especially after what they have caused us in the past."

With that statement, all of the other underworld demons agreed to join forces with the Charmed Ones. Cole nodded and indicated that it was now ok for the others to leave.

After they had left he stood for a second and then disappeared.

Later……………… Halliwell Manor………. 

Phoebe was sitting in the kitchen typing a new article on her laptop. Paige, is at the sink washing dishes. And Piper and Leo are sitting in the living room looking through a naming book for babies.

Cole appeared and when he did he made both Piper and Leo jump. Leo stood asked through clenched teeth, "What do you want Cole?"

Cole looked at Leo and said, "I need to talk to all of you." Cole indicated for Leo and Piper, who had not said a word yet, to follow him into the kitchen.

As they entered the room, Paige turned and was startled when she saw Cole. She shot Piper and Leo a questioning look. But they just shrugged. Then as everyone, including Phoebe who now noticed Cole, stood waiting for Cole to start speaking.

Cole looked at them and then said, "I have just finished talking to the underworld demons, and we have decided to make a truce with you."

Piper looked at Cole and asked, "Why?"

Cole shook his head and said, even know it was hard for him to say, "They have decided to join with you to defeat the Dark One and his minions."

Piper looked at her sisters and her husband. She then said, "Ok, set up a meeting in a week. But remember if any of them tries anything its off. Understood?"  


Cole nodded and then disappeared. Piper and the others sat to discuss what was happening.

Two Days later…………….. Halliwell Manor…………. 12/31/02.…….. 10 minutes before Sunrise

Piper is standing, leaning on the rail on the front porch with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands. The reason that she is up is that she could not sleep. She still was thinking that they had to be careful of the demons during the meet the following week.

5 minutes before sunrise……..

Piper has now been joined by her husband Leo, who had his arms around her waist. He is nuzzling her neck. They both look up as they see the darkened sun start to rise. When they see it they are both surprised. Piper then shakes her head and mutters, "This cannot be good."

8:00 o'clock a.m. …………. Paige's room……..

Paige's alarm went off and she sleepily reached over and shut it off. She then looked up at her window and saw that the curtains were open. But what was strange to her is that there is no sun light shining in the window.

Paige then climbed out of bed and walked over to her window and looked out. That is when she noticed that indeed the sun was up, but it was black instead of yellow. She was of course very shocked.

She was so shocked, that she ran to Phoebe's room and shook her awake.

Phoebe looked up at her sister and asked, "What is it? Is there a demon?"

Paige shook her head and she then grabbed Phoebe and pulled her out of bed, and over to her window. She then pointed and said, "Look at the sun."

Phoebe looked at Paige, as if she was crazy. She then asked, "Why should I look at the sun?"

Paige was now exasperated. She then grabbed Phoebe's head and turned it towards the window and said, "Just look."

Phoebe looked and she was also now shocked. She then said, "Why is the sun black?"

Paige said, "I don't know."

TBC………………………………................


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.………….

San Francisco, CA……….. 1/3/03.……….. Halliwell Manor……..

Piper is moving from room to room, doing a little house work here, doing some there. She stopped when she arrived in the attic. She then slowly walked over to the Book of Shadows and shut it. She picked it up and went over to the wall. She then slid the secret compartment open and placed the book inside. She then shut the compartment once more. She was glad that Grams had only shown her and Prue the hidden places around the house.

Shortly Piper made her way back down stairs, to find Paige in the kitchen making potions. Piper looked at her sister and asked, "What are you doing?"

Paige looked up from her notes and said, "I'm making potions in case things get out of hand at the meeting in a couple of days."

Piper nodded and then said, "Make sure you hide them well, so they can't find them. And I have went ahead and hid the Book of Shadows."

Paige nodded and went back to what she was doing.

Phoebe's office……..

Phoebe was sitting in her office going over her latest article, when she happened to over hear a couple of her co-worker's conversation as they walked by.

Male, "Did you hear, some people are saying that it was a mutant that blotted out the sun."

Female, "No, you got it wrong, it was some kind of demon, like they were telling everyone about on the news the other day."

Phoebe leaned back in her chair and shook her head. From what Cole had said, a very old demon had caused the world wide blackout of the sun. But yet they, (the Charmed Ones), could do nothing about it.

Cole's Apartment………….. 1/4/03.……..

Cole was sitting in his apartment, going over some research material that some of his demon contacts had brought him. The stuff that he was reading was jumbled and was hard to understand. Some of it was in other languages. And since he was no longer the source, (Thinks to that interfering Matt.), his language skills weren't that good right not.

Cole's musing was interrupted when a demon appeared in a cleared space in the apartment. Cole looked at the demon and asked curtly, "What do the want?"

The demon bowed and answered. "Cole, the underground has just heard a very dark thing."

Cole sat up straighter and asked, "What was the very dark thing they heard?"

The demon then said, "The underground just heard that the being that was Death is now been destroyed, by the Dark One."

Cole said, "Okay. Now leave." 

The demon then disappeared leaving Cole alone. Cole then placed his head in his hands and muttered to him self, "Things are seriously going bad."

TBC………….. Coming up next…..The Meeting between the Underground and the Charmed Ones……….  



	6. Chapter 6 The Meeting Part 1

Chapter 6.…….. The Meeting……..Part 1

San Francisco, CA………. Halliwell Manor……….. 1/5/03

Leo is sitting in the living room studying some old books and any other material he could find on Dark demons. He had told Piper that he would get the info while she was at the doctor's office. Paige and Phoebe were both out getting ready for the meeting that was set for that evening.

Leo sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Looking through all of this stuff was beginning to give him a headache. Then all of a sudden a black light flashed through out the room.

After the dark light faded and the normal lighting returned to normal, Leo was gone.

Later……….

Piper walked in the front, while also yelling for her husband, "Leo, the doctor said that everything is going fine." When she didn't hear anything she walked into the living room and saw the books and scrolls laying around. She then said, "Leo where are you? You better not be hiding from me." After getting no answer she made her mind up and proceeded to search the house for Leo.

Little bit later………….

Paige and Phoebe came walking up the front walk towards the manor. They were talking about the meeting that night. As they got close to the house, Paige was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She gave the house a look and then her and Phoebe walked inside.

Paige quickly went into the living room and found Piper sitting there. Paige then asked, "Hey Piper, where's Leo?"

Piper looked up at her sisters and said, "I don't know. He was gone when I returned from the Doctor's office. I haven't found a trace of him yet. I'm getting worried."

Phoebe shrugged and suggested, "Maybe the Elders called him."

Paige shook her head and said, "No. Remember their area is off limits right now." She then turned to Piper, "Don't worry he'll be back. Now what are we going to do tonight?"

Then the Charmed Ones sat talking.

Four hours later………. Cole's apartment……….. 

Cole paced around the assembled demons. Besides him self there were ten other demons. After a moment Cole said, "When we get there we all will be civilized. We will discuss what we need to and no harm will come to them. Understood." 

The gathered demons said in unison, "We understand."

With that they all disappeared.

TBC……………….. 


	7. Chapter 7 The Meeting Part 2

Chapter 7.……..The Meeting Part 2.……….

San Francisco, CA……… Halliwell Manor……… 1/5/03.……. Hour later

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are sitting in the dining room waiting for Cole and the other demons to show up for their meeting. Piper is still worried about where Leo had gone off to.

The Charmed Ones were ready in case any of the demons tried anything. 

The three sisters were startled out of their thoughts when, Cole and Ten Demons shimmered into the room. Cole stood in front of the demons and was looking at the sisters. He then said, "Piper, Phoebe, Paige, behind me are the remaining ten heads of the demon clans in the Underworld. We are here like we had discussed to deal with the Dark Demons. As of right now we have a truce going on. So lets sit and get this meeting started."

Piper nodded and indicated for them to sit. 

Meanwhile……… Other side of town………..

A girl is running down an ally, being chased by a very ugly demon. She suddenly came to a dead end in the Ally. She turned and tried to find a hiding place, but she was out of time. The demon reached her and it then grabbed her, it then started to bite through her neck.

With her last breath she started to pray. As the light was fading in her eyes, She saw a figure, wearing a black robe, walk up to her. The demon had no clue that one of the Hands of Death was there to take the girls soul and send it on its way.

Leo reached out and took the girls, noncorporal hand and turned and walked toward the light.

Moments later………. Outside of the Manor……….

Leo orbed to the porch and made sure that his new black robe was gone before entering the house.

Leo walked into the house and made his way towards the dining room, where he could hear voices.

Dining Room………

The Charmed Ones sat and listened to Cole and the other Fellion demons, explain about the differences between themselves and the Dark demons. 

After a couple of minutes Cole stood and said, "The presence of the Dark Demons here in this city is a very bad thing for both the Fellion Demons and Humans that live in this city. So I propose a truce that would last until we rid ourselves of them."

Piper looked at her two sisters, and after they both nodded she also stood, and she said, "We agree. I say that during this time, during this truce that as long as the Demons of the Underworld behaves it selves, we won't hunt them."

Cole nodded and looked at the other demons, who all agreed to the terms. He then waved his hand a large sheet of paper appeared on the table. He indicated for the demons to sign first. After the ten demons did, Cole took the pen and signed his own name to the paper. He then passed the pen and the sheet over to the sisters.

Piper took the paper as Leo came up behind her and looked over her shoulder and read the sheet. It basically said, everything they had agreed to. Piper then took the pen and signed the sheet, followed by both Paige and Phoebe.

A minute after signing the paper Phoebe slightly stumbled away from the table and she received a premonition.

Piper, Leo, and Paige, held her until she could see normal again. She then said, "I saw two teens, both female, running down the street, being chased by several figures in brown robes. The robed figure were carrying knives, and they had no eyes."

Piper looked at her sister and asked, "Where was this?"

Phoebe turned as they all heard a scream and she said, "Outside." They all ran to get outside and help the two girls. 

Cole turned and had the other demons leave and he himself ran outside, to help the sisters.

Outside………

Piper ran out on the lawn and saw two teenage girls running from the eyeless robed things. As they got near Piper made a couple of the Bringers explode, before the third threw its knife at her. Paige reached Piper and held her hand out and said, "Knife." 

She then threw the knife back at the Bringer, hitting him in the chest. Cole came up and threw three energy balls at the remaining Bringers and vanquished them.

Leo then ran over to the two tired girls and started healing them. After that they both fell asleep. He had Paige orb one girl while he orbed the other in side. 

Back inside…………..

Piper looked from the two girls to Cole and, said, "Thanks. But now go. We can take care of this."

Cole nodded and shimmered out of there. Piper turned to her husband and asked, "How long until they wake up?"

Lei shrugged and said, "I don't know."

TBC………………………………


End file.
